Lost in the kingdom
by nega kero
Summary: My first ever story about a girl that gets thrown into a bunch of events beyond her control when Maleficent comes. It also explains what happens to Pluto during the game. CH 2 is Up!
1. That awful night

I don't own Kingdom Hearts (duh)

* * *

It was around dusk when it happened. The city streets were paved with people, but no one seemed to notice the strange cloaked figure slinking around quickly. My heart told me that it was my job to follow him and find out what he was up to. I threw caution to the wind as I let go of my mother's hand. She yelled after me but I didn't listen. It was my time to shine.  
  
I had always followed orders and had always stayed with my mom wherever we went and now it seemed like my destiny to chase the strange man or woman under that black cloak. My heart was filled with excitement as I continued. He looked at my face and pushed his way through the crowd aggressively as if he was frightened of me. I wasn't that ugly. I had bright bluish-grayish eyes and light brown hair that went down to my shoulders. My glasses were the same color of my hair and were Constantly sliding down.  
  
"Joanna!" my mother cried. Tears came to my eyes as I heard this but I continued running anyway.  
  
A sudden shriek blasted out of the crowd and everyone started running in the opposite direction that I was going. A small black monster attacked a man of about thirty years. He fell instantly and a heart shaped object flew out of him. It morphed into another little monster! I turned away so I wouldn't see anymore. The cloaked stranger was running faster than before and it was hard to keep up.  
  
The figure stopped at a large color screen. I looked on with much interest. He took out a large black staff and yelled to the heavens, his coarse voice ripping through the air like a knife through soft butter.  
  
"SHOW ME THE KEYHOLE!!!"  
  
With a flash of white light a large keyhole appeared. It covered the screen but nothing could be seen on the other side. My heart almost exploded with a mixture of fear and excitement. He lowered the staff and muttered a few words. It began to sparkle with the essence of darkness and was about to let loose a beam of energy straight into the keyhole. I gasped and something in me snapped. Everything inside of me was yelling at me, telling me I had to stop him. I ran out and yelled, hoping to surprise him. He failed to notice for he was too busy with his work. I quickly grasped his arm and began to tug ferociously. He roared and it sounded like a thousand bats screeching. He grabbed my throat and whisked me away. All I could hear was his insane laughing. I hit the ground and ran back up to him. I tugged his cloak and yelled. He sneered and swat me with his staff. When it came into contact with my skin, the sheer darkness of its core burned through my soul. I remained where I was and continued to take the evil magic. Tears of pain formed in my eyes but I held strong, for I could not let this lunatic have his way.  
  
A blast of flames seemed to appear from the staff of a little animal that was standing on two legs. It scorched the back of the criminal. The evil man threw me very hard and while I was sailing through the air I screamed bloody murder. It was what most thirteen year olds would do in this situation. As I braced myself for impact with the ground, something caught me. I opened my eyes cautiously and looked at my savior.  
  
"Gawrsh, are you okay?" A giant black dog thing asked.  
  
I bit my lip and a sudden explosion knocked me out of its arms. We both went flying but thanks to my rescuer I didn't take much damage.  
  
I looked up and saw two other figures running towards me. The little one resembled a white duck, and the taller one was definitely human and had a large key in his hand.  
  
A key to open the keyhole? I asked myself. There was no time to ask the boy, because the cloaked monster had noticed them and was approaching. I ducked out of the way of his horrible staff. I bounded toward the keyhole to get away from the fight. Nothing was more exciting than this. I watched the three "heroes" fight the madman and his staff. The cloaked figure's hood flew off, and I realized this "he" was a "she". I couldn't tell what her hair color was like because it was hidden by another cloak with two horns. I chortled when I thought about the outfit underneath.  
  
The battle went on, both sides never showing signs of giving in. I looked at a large electric clock nearby. It had only been two minuets. I hid behind a fountain and watched with pleasure.  
  
Suddenly the woman lifted her staff high and yelled a few words in another language. Pools of darkness surrounded the heroes and more of the evil heart-eating monsters were back!!!  
  
The boy with the key fought strong, but he seemed to be losing. He was too busy fighting one monster that he didn't see one behind him. It was in a posture I had seen before with the man in his thirties...  
  
"Behind you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He turned just in time to stop the monster. I sighed with relief for everyone was safe.  
  
My yell had brought up the attention of the insane woman. She glared at me furiously and jumped up. She swooped like a hawk and landed in front of me. "You are really getting on my nerves. First you follow me, then you stop me from filling the world of heartless, then you save the key bearer. Ugh, you know too much. I'll just have to end it won't I?" Her ugly thin lips curved into a smile.  
  
"Leave her alone!" The key boy said.  
  
The lady roared and shot a blast of green light from her staff at me. It soaked all of the energy from my body. I started breathing in short gasps.  
  
The woman disappeared into a hole of darkness that appeared out of thin air. She laughed triumphantly as she slipped through the black portal. I sighed deeply and looked at the boy and his comrades. He held up his key and a tiny beam of white light flushed out of it. When the light hit the colored screen, the keyhole flashed white and broke into a millions pieces of black glass. My heart told me I was safe, but my body was screaming in pain from the blow. I let out a sudden gasp and the boy and his partners came rushing towards me.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. His body loomed over me.  
  
I swallowed and muttered "Yea, just peachy."  
  
I weakly began to pull myself up. Pain flowed through my veins.  
  
The boy nudged the white duck creature, and it pulled out a jar filled with green liquid. He handed it to me with a sneer on his face. I slowly and cautiously took the strange bottle.  
  
"Drink that and you'll feel better," The boy assured me.  
  
"Who are you, and why do you have a giant key?" I asked abruptly.  
  
"My name is Sora, and these are my friends Donald and Goofy." The boy pointed to the creatures. "I've got the key blade, and I've been using it to destroy heartless and seal worlds."  
  
"Do you mean the heart-monster things?"  
  
"Umm...yea, those. The heartless steal people's hearts to create even more. Few people can truly control them. I only know maleficent, but there's bound to be others."  
  
I looked at the night sky. The bright lights of the city made it impossible to see any of the stars. The heartless were out on the loose, and by now they must have stolen so many hearts...  
  
I went to look at Sora, but he, goofy, and Donald were gone. I opened the jar and slowly devoured the green substance. After a brief second, my body felt normal again. All of the pain had flown out of me. I heard a loud noise and saw a brightly colored spaceship fly away quickly. They were all aliens? I shook my head in confusion. I was all alone now, and fear was filling up my heart. If the heartless came, I would be a goner. I looked around and walked toward the place where the lady Maleficent had disappeared.  
  
My body froze, and reality seemed to twist away from me. The entire earth was bending out of shape. It twisted and swirled and right before it disappeared completely it reappeared, but with a different setting. My eyes widened as I looked around in complete awe. My breathing became quick again and I forced myself to take a step forward. Only one thought flashed in my mind.  
  
"Whoa."

* * *

Did you like my story? Please review!! I need to know what needs improvement. Please also help me out by telling me what should happen because I'm totally improvising. 


	2. Way of the ninja

I don't own Kingdom Hearts still...

* * *

I looked around slowly, absorbing my surroundings like a sponge does water. The hustle and bustle of the city was gone, leaving a small town in it's place. Palm trees were everywhere. The air was clean and crisp, and thousands of stars lit up the sky. It was so pleasant. I realized that I was on the second level of the area when I peered down from the balcony. It was really amazing. I inhaled deeply and walked down the large stairway.  
  
I felt a desperate need to find out where I was, and to my luck I found it. A tall woman was walking up the stairs.  
  
"Wait!!" I cried after her. She turned around gracefully.  
  
"What do you want?" She yelled back at me calmly while making her way down the stairs.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"This place is traverse town."  
  
"A town? I don't see any residential lots."  
  
"There aren't many living areas around here."  
  
The lady turned around and walked up onto the balcony and through a large doorway. I was going to follow her but I did not want her too become suspicious and report me. Pretty soon I found myself walking around in circles thinking deeply about my predicament. I was not in the city, and probably a few miles away from my mother. It would take me too long to walk to the city, and I wouldn't know where I was going without a little help from a map or a friendly resident. I looked up and sighed depressingly. At first it had been fun, but now I was scared stiff and extremely worried about my mom and myself.  
  
There was a large rustling sound coming from behind me. I yelped and turned to see what was there. I sighed at the sight of nothing and began to pace again.  
  
Suddenly something hit my body with full force. I yelled, swat the creature and pushed it off of me. I gasped when I saw what it was. A large yellow dog with a shaggy coat was sitting in front of me, panting away furiously. It had long, black, floppy ears and it's tail was wagging a mile a minuet.  
  
I gently pet the dog around it's neck, and hit something soft. It was a green velvet collar with a silver name tag. The tag was a circle with two other smaller circles close to the top. The name imprinted on the tag was Pluto.  
  
"Oh, what a cute name!" I squealed as I patted Pluto on the head. Pluto wagged his tail with delight.  
  
"Would you like to help me?" I asked Pluto. He replied with a friendly bark and walked up to my side. As we walked together, the stars seemed to shine just a little brighter, as if I had made a new best friend.  
  
The night was still young, and my new companion was happier than before. We walked through the peaceful area. Pluto lifted his ears, and turned his head, a confused and worried look on his doggy face.  
  
"What's wrong Pluto? Why are you acting so funny?" I asked happily.  
  
He started barking. Suddenly, a black pool came flowing out of the shadows. It formed itself into one of the little heartless. I gasped and Pluto growled. The heartless pounced. I jumped out of the way and looked around for a weapon.  
  
My eyes caught a large stick. I ran over and picked it up. With a loud yell, I ran over to the heartless and smacked it. It didn't seem surprised. With another yell I ran toward it and smashed the heartless' skull. It didn't care, and it didn't seem to hurt it. Over and over I tried to kill it, but it did not respond. It did not feel the blows, like it was immune to the wood.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU DIE????" I yelled. The heartless kept coming closer and closer, and my fear grew. Frustrated, I kicked the heartless onto a large pile of garbage. It jumped off, but I was ready. I smashed the stick down so hard that it broke in two. The heartless exploded into little bits of darkness. Thinking the danger was over, I paused to take a breath. A rustle came from the pile of garbage, and out came another heartless. It was slightly larger than the first one, and it had long, red nails. It was wearing purple armor and on the armor was a red heart with a black X in the upper part. I screamed with terror. Pluto barked loudly and ran away.  
  
"Pluto!" I yelled after him, but he did not stop. I was alone with this horrible new heartless. I wished my mother was there. Slowly I dropped the stick and started to run. It chased me quickly. I tried running faster, but it was no use. As soon as I thought it could not get any worse, two other armor wearing heartless appeared. I was sure it was the end, and as the heartless grew nearer, I fell down to my knees depressingly. I looked up at the heartless as they loomed over me. The middle one came even closer, and it felt like I was looking up at my executioner. I sighed, and lowered my head. All seemed lost. But then a miracle happened.  
  
Three large battle stars came flying out of the sky. They hit the heartless, and each one exploded. I looked up, and saw a dark form. At first I was afraid of the figure, but remembering Sora made me feel safe. As the shadow came closer, It formed the shape of a female human. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When I awoke, I was greeted by Pluto. He licked my face softly trying to wake me up. Light shone into the room we were in through a small window.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked Pluto weakly.  
  
"I can answer your question."  
  
I lifted my head and saw a lady with short black hair. She had bright blue eyes and a happy smile. She was wearing very short beige pants and a short green top that showed all of her stomach. She had a blue belt around her waist and around her head was a white ribbon that went underneath her hair. She also had orange shoes and long white socks.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Me? I'm Yuffie the ninja. And who are YOU?" She asked proudly.  
  
"I'm...Joanna," I replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you Joanna. Is the bed comfy?"  
  
I hadn't noticed I was on a bed. There were no covers, only a small sheet covering the mattress.  
  
"Leon ill' be back in a few minuets. He's my partner and I think you'll like him"  
  
Yuffie was the shadow that had saved my life, I was sure of it. I muttered a "thank you," as I lowered my head. She smiled and turned around. There was a knock on the door.  
  
A large man entered the room. He was wearing a white shirt with a black short sleeved jacket. He was also wearing long black pants and had many belts around his hip and left arm. He had a large sword and a silver necklace with the symbol of a lion.  
  
"Hey Leon!" Yuffie cheered. He grumbled and set down a bag full of food. Yuffie grabbed the bag and rummaged through it until she pulled out a large banana. She handed it to me and told me to eat it. I unpeeled it and took a large bite. The banana was sweet and firm, with no brown spots. Picked fresh, I guessed. After I few bites I mumbled another "thank you" and sighed. This town was so inviting. I put the leftover in a small garbage can and ran outside. The air was clean and hot. I jumped around and laughed. I had always dreamed of visiting a new place. I knew I had to get home, but why not enjoy the area while I could? It seemed alright. I stopped to breathe and looked up. There was a large bird circling the air. It slowly descended.  
  
"What are you doing? Get inside, that's a heartless!" Leon yelled angrily. I looked up. The bird landed, and it no longer looked like a bird. It was large and red, with glowing yellow eyes. It's face was almost triangular, and it's wings where attached to it's arms. They had many holes in them, but that didn't seem to bother the beast at all. It snarled and leapt towards me. I ducked and ran towards the door. It anticipated my moves and quickly glided toward the door to keep me away from Leon and Yuffie. I watched as Yuffie and Leon tried to open the door, but the heartless kept the it shut tight. I rammed the creature but it grabbed me. The door was now ajar just enough for Yuffie to slip out. Like a shadow she slinked silently around to the back of the beast. It was so busy squeezing me I had no idea Yuffie was there. I tried to breathe but my lungs were too compressed. Yuffie quickly drew another bunch of battle stars. She flung them into the monster's back. It growled and turned around, but it was too late. The stars had already begun to make the monster weak. Leon came bursting out of the door and grabbed me. he set me down and drew out his sword. With swift movement he slashed the heartless in two, and it immediately exploded. I shielded my eyes to keep them safe. My clothes however got covered in black gunk.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I lowered my head unhappily.  
  
Leon came over while trying to wipe the gunk of his sword. He smiled at me and turned to Yuffie.  
  
"Yuffie, go tell Aries we'll need some extra money." He stated. He put his blade in it's scabbard.  
  
Later on, after I had received a new shirt, I went to Leon. I shuffled my feet anxiously.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Umm...thank you for the new shirt"  
  
"Heartless muck doesn't come out of anything, like ink," He replied.  
  
I looked outside. I had to be much more careful from now on. The heartless were everywhere, looking for heart's to eat. I closed my eyes. All of the excitement had made me very tired. I slumped over to the bed and began to hum. It felt so much like home here. My body relaxed and my mind to began to wonder. I thought about all the new thing that had happened to me. The heartless, This new place, Sora and his partners...

* * *

Whoa...there was a lot of talking in this chapter...I'm trying not to have too much...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I need to know what to do with this story, and I would really really like to get some feedback!! 


End file.
